Morning in Enchancia
by Rosepixie
Summary: A series of very short stories about characters from the Sofia the First universe in the morning. There is very little plot, but it is safe to assume that the stories all take place on the same morning, so small connections may become evident. I have no current plans to expand any of these into longer stories, but may continue to add more of them over time.
1. Baileywick

Baileywick awoke at six AM every morning and today was no exception. As the sun peeked over the horizon and in through Baileywick's window, he stretched and sat up in bed. His room was small, but tastefully arranged and always immaculate. He took great pride in his work and that extended to his private room as well.

After climbing out of bed, Baileywick immediately turned and straightened the pillows and covers. He firmly believed that making his bed was a good way to start the day on the right foot.

Satisfied with the bed, he turned to his wardrobe and opened the large doors. As he was reaching into the wardrobe and retrieving a fresh towel and clean clothing for the day, there was a knock on his door.

Baileywick opened the door to find Violet, one of the palace maids, with a large pitcher of warm water.

"Good morning, Violet," he greeted her as he held the door open to let her carry the large pitcher into the room.

"Good morning, Baileywick," Violet chirped cheerfully as she carefully poured the warm water from her pitcher into a large basin on Baileywick's table. "I hope you haven't been waiting long for your wash water."

"Not at all!" he assured her. "You're here at just the right time."

"Oh, good! Have a nice day, Sir!" she called as she left to continue her work.

Baileywick shut the door and picked up his towel. He hummed to himself as he carefully washed and dressed for the day. He knew that something unexpected was bound to happen sometime during the day, but for now it was nice to enjoy his relaxing morning routine.


	2. Cedric

Cedric stretched his arms out and yawned loudly. Morning sunlight was streaming in his windows and birds could be heard singing on the palace grounds. He glanced over at the nearby perch to see that Wormwood, his trusty pet raven, was still there and looking grimly towards the windows. Wormwood hated twittery songbirds.

"They'll finish hunting for breakfast soon, Wormy," Cedric reassured the raven. He threw back the blankets and swung his feet to the floor. Cedric frowned. He hadn't expected the floor to be so cold on such a warm day. What was going on?

Cedric grabbed the robe he had left draped over a chair last night and slipped his arms into it, closing it around his pajamas. He stepped into his shoes and grabbed his wand from its case. Cautiously, he crept down the winding staircase to his workshop, feeling for magic all the way.

At first, nothing was obviously wrong, although it was noticeably colder down here. Then he looked up and saw frost and icicles climbing one wall and spider-webbing out all over the ceiling. A single jar of frost crystals high on his shelves of potion ingredients had broken sometime in the night and the ice the crystals created was spreading quickly.

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric exclaimed in dismay. He rushed to the shelves of potion ingredients and hastily began to assess the damage. The frost crystals were unsalvageable, as were many other ingredients stored in the same area (fire lizard skin did not last long when frozen). As soon as he had disposed of the crystals, the ice stopped spreading. He knew that it would melt all over his workshop, but that couldn't be helped.

Cedric decided the best solution would be to cover everything and let it melt. It shouldn't take long. In the meantime, he would wash, dress, and then head out to see if he could replace some of the lost potion ingredients. At least it was a nice day for it!


	3. Amber

The sun was streaming in through the beautiful windows and making Princess Amber's hair shimmer like gold where it lay spread out on her soft pillows. She smiled as she opened her eyes and stretched. She had just had the most marvelous dream involving a river of roses and a tiered cake as tall as the ballroom. What a wonderful way to start the day!

Amber threw off her blankets, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slipped her feet into the perfectly placed slippers. She padded across the room to her closet and walked into it. A yellow gown was freshly pressed and waiting for her. Beside it sat her everyday tiara and a pair of perfect yellow slippers. Amber gathered everything she needed and brought it all back out to her bedroom, where she laid it all out on the bed.

She smiled and went to tug on the bell pull that would summon a maid to her room. Within two minutes there was a knock on the door. Amber opened it to let Violet in. The pretty maid glided into the room.

"Good morning, Princess Amber!"

"Good morning, Violet."

Once she had helped Amber into her gown and arranged her blond hair, Violet sent the princess off to breakfast. Amber walked into the royal dining room, only to find that she was the first to arrive. Baileywick was directing the footman setting the table.

"Good morning, Princess Amber!" the castle steward greeted her.

"Good morning, Baileywick. Is Sofia up yet?"

"I haven't seen her yet this morning, but I believe Violet has already been in to help her dress, so I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Good. We have a presentation today and I want to make sure she's ready."

"I'm sure everything will go as planned," Baileywick said reassuringly as he held her chair out for her. Amber certainly hoped that he was right!


End file.
